Deletors
]] Deletor ( Derītā) is a series of Alien cards in the Link Joker clan, introduced originally in the manga, and then later released in Movie Trial Deck 1: Malefic Deletor and Movie Booster 1: Neon Messiah. Playstyle The playstyle of the Deletors revolves around their two namesake mechanics, Delete and Vanish Delete. They have some access to Link Joker's traditional Lock mechanic, but do not use it heavily. By using delete to reduce the opponent's vanguard's power to 0, the Deletors can greatly increase the power of their attacks, encouraging a heavily aggressive playstyle. Vanish delete binds cards from the opponent's drop zone, which can be used to remove cards whose effects activate from the drop zone, or be used with Original Deletor, Egorg for an instant victory. Many of the Deletors' costs involve retiring their own rear-guards, akin to Shadow Paladin, and many Deletors have abilities that generate card advantage to mitigate these costs. Etymology The majority of Deletors often use the obsolete katakana ヰ wi and ヱ we in their names, or the rarely-used katakana ヲ wo. These kana are pronounced with the "w" being silent despite their romanization; for example, ヲクシズ Wokushizu is pronounced "Oksizz." In the case of the English names, the letter w is often removed from the translation. Background Who are the Deletors? "Brandt", the wandering planet that strays in the universe and devours the existence of everything standing in its orbit, had once appeared on the marching path of "Link Joker"'s main force long time ago. Billions of soldiers were devoured by Brandt and were thought to be destroyed, but there were survivors who managed to adapt to the planet's environment. They have spent ages to familiarize their bodies with the planet, and succeeded in developing a symbiotic relationship with the ominously-formed creatures parasiting Brandt. "Link Joker" refers to them as "Deletors", and releases them into the universe once again. They, who are now predominating the planet's environment, continue to trample across the galaxies with Brandt. List of "Deletor" Cards Grade 0 *Acquire Deletor, Igor *Biting Deletor, Geeva (Critical) *Cramping Deletor, Edy (Stand) *Exulting Deletor, Maestol (Draw) *Flutter Deletor, Zuiije *Marching Deletor, Maze (Critical) *Natatorial Deletor, Nie *Override Deletor, Olg (Critical) *Polypod Deletor, Oloron (Stand) *Rendering Deletor, Efames (Stand) *Sprout Deletor, Luchi *Sprout Deletor, Luchi (V Series) *Squeezing Deletor, Id (Draw) *Taunting Deletor, Gotho (Heal) Grade 1 *Breaking Deletor, Gatario *Breaking Deletor, Gatario (V Series) *Lurk Deletor, Elinge *Chewing Deletor, Boroh *Crunching Deletor, Baruol *Deriding Deletor, Aieda *Embroil Deletor, Jaega *Ferment Deletor, Gaen *Ferment Deletor, Gaen (V Series) *Hire Deletor, Farwon *Idolizing Deletor, Guim *Ill-fate Deletor, Drown *Ill-fate Deletor, Drown (V Series) *Instill Deletor, Ender *Looting Deletor, Gunec *Looting Deletor, Gunec (V Series) *Overeat Deletor, Onagil *Poisonous Deletor, Edda *Refusing Deletor, Evil *Remove Deletor, Igalga *Resenting Deletor, Vuera *Trick Deletor, Zaog Grade 2 *Bloating Deletor, Gio *Bloating Deletor, Gio (V Series) *Brazen Deletor, Gougai *Clipping Deletor, Evo *Clipping Deletor, Evo (V Series) *Depose Deletor, Gelora *Forbid Deletor, Zakuelad *Greedy Deletor, Jail *Hailing Deletor, Alba *Hailing Deletor, Alba (V Series) *Hailing Deletor, Elro *Hailing Deletor, Elro (V Series) *Juxtapose Deletor, Gaele *Lie-down Deletor, Given *Lie-down Deletor, Given (V Series) *Peeling Deletor, Progue *Punishment Deletor, Gieron *Pursuing Deletor, Egotte *Racer Deletor, Baird *Rotting Deletor, Izret *Swift Deletor, Geali *Swift Deletor, Geali (V Series) Grade 3 *Confront Deletor, Jagwokk *Darkjet Deletor, Greiend *Daunting Deletor, Oksizz *Diverging Deletor, Newark *Docking Deletor, Greion *Docking Deletor, Greion (V Series) *Howling Deletor, Fruet *Hack Deletor, Greigiil *Juxtapose Deletor, Zaele *Mashing Deletor, Gaon *Mixed Deletor, Keios *Penetrate Deletor, Iggy *Penetrate Deletor, Iggy (V Series) *Squirm Deletor, Lourelou *Waving Deletor, Greidhol *Waving Deletor, Greidhol (V Series) Grade 4 *Blaming Deletor, Ibiores *Deliberate Deletor, Aodaien *Original Deletor, Egorg *Original Deletor, Gaoield Trivia *Comparatively, Deletors have few cards that use seasonal mechanics, such as Limit Break, Legion, or Generation Break. Exceptions include Juxtapose Deletor, Zaele (Legion), Darkjet Deletor, Greiend (Stride Bonus), and the Deletor G units (who have Stride or G guardian), especially Original Deletor, Egorg (who has Generation Break 2). *Unlike other Link Joker factions, which revolve around mechanical or biomechanical beings, the Deletors are largely organic. *The kanji for the name (Konzetsusha) can be translated as "exterminator", specially considering certain flavor texts in this series that mention such a word. *In the Japanese version of the manga, "Deletor" is written as "デリーター" without kanji. *While Deletors feature prominently in the manga, as they are used by one of its main villains, Kouji Ibuki, they are something of a minor group compared to the Starhulks used by the Destiny Conductor. Category:Archetype Category:Deletor